


Through the Looking Glass

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-27
Updated: 2001-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The background of the stranger that fell into the Smallville world, and the kents invite the stranger to their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

## Through the Looking Glass

by Bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

Altiverse 1.1 

Part II 

Through the Looking Glass 

By Bitmaxmouse 

* * *

Disclaimers: Smallville characters are not mine, i wish they were though.

* * *

(In the past, in the world of the other Lex) 

Lex ran out into the fields, trying to escape his father, he was breathing hard. He stuck one of his hands into his pocket and reached for the inhaler. As he was blindly running around in the vast cornfield he came upon that year's Smallville High School 'Scarecrow'. He suddenly stopped and stood there looking up at the tied up and tortured man. Then a booming noise came from the sky and his father's yelling was coming closer. Lex turned around, but he was too late. 

The world around him turned into an black hell. 

When Lex woke up he was completely bald, he heard voices of pity, but he didn't understand. Exaughstion took over and he fell asleep again. When he woke up the second time, he stayed up. And then he received the bad news, his father was killed in the meteor shower. Lex had been very close to the first meteor that hit, so as a result of the radiation, he lost all his hair on his head. Lex wasn't sad, just confused and tired. He had lost both his biological parents within two months, his mother died of a strange unknown disease about a month ago. Lex had no other relatives. Now he was alone. Totally alone. 

* * *

Weeks after Lex's father died, a lawyer met with Lex and told him the bad news. Apparently Lionel had invested in too many things and owed too much money; the Luthors had no money, not even a dime. So, now not only was he an orphan, he was a orphan with nothing. 

As the lawyer told Lex the news, Lex slowly felt himself become more numb. His mind seemed to blank out and he just let the motions of his life go on, but he still felt so utterly lost. It wasn't until another week later that he finally woke up from his mental cloud. Lex had been adopted by the MoonFyres. 'What a strange name...' Lex though as he was being introduced to the other members of the family. The other kids in the MoonFyre family were all older than him and adopted and his foster parents were a little odd, and so were the kids. But he ignored that strange feeling. 

But Lex would eventually find out why he kept feeling suck strange vibes from his new adopted family... 

* * *

It was a really dark day, Lex had finally settled into the fourth grade. He was at the top of the class, best in music, best in this, best in that.... But Lex didn't really care. What was bothering him was his family's strange behavior, his siblings were constantly whispering and glancing at him. At nights he would hear the ends of his parent's conversation, they always sounded something like this: ".... he has potential, why don't we tell him, it's easiest to teach him while he's still young..... no, we can't he's still sensitive, he might not be able to control... too powerful... we can always wait.... but he's alienated.... don't worry, the time will come....." 

Lex could never catch the complete conversation between his new parents, and the bits and pieces were too confusing and kept him up at nights, so he had stopped eavesdropping on them altogether. 

Today Lex was walking home from school, he was in a particularly bad mood. The popular kids had picked on him about his baldness and he had somehow messed on a test that he knew how to do. Frustrated, Lex took a detour home, he stopped by the convenience store to pick up soda, to drink as he went home. As Lex walked down the isle he came upon a crying little boy who looked about 4 or 5 years old. Lex stopped in front of the boy and knelt down to his level. 

"Are you alright?" Lex asked. 

The little boy with greenish blue eyes stopped crying and just stared at Lex. 

"Are you lost?" Lex asked again. 

The boy tilted his head sideways, looking confused. 

"Umm, do you understand English?" 

The boy's feature remained the same. 

Lex extended his hand out, "Come on, I'll take you to the cashier and have them page your mother okay?" 

The boy smiled and took Lex's hand. Lex led him to the cashier, who promptly paged the boy's mother by describing the boy's looks. 

Seconds later, a woman with reddish hair appeared and ran over to pick up the lost boy. "Oh my god," She cried, "I though I lost you Clark, are you okay?" 

Clark smiled at her. 

The lady looked down at Lex, "Thank you for finding Clark for me" 

"You're welcome, Mrs.....?" 

"Martha Kent... Mrs. Kent" 

"Pleased to meet you," Lex shook Martha's hand, "Lex Lu... I mean MoonFyre." 

"Oh!" Martha cried out in realization, "You're the new member of the MoonFyre family" 

"Yes" 

"Well, I've got to go home to fix dinner, thank you again." 

"Anytime Mrs. Kent." 

As Martha walked toward the door of the store, Clark began to cry. Martha stood at the entrance trying to calm Clark, but to no avail. Clark had his little arm reaching out towards Lex's direction. Lex was currently paying for his soft drink. As Martha moved back from the door and toward where Clark was pointing. Clark stopped crying. Lex turned around, surprised that both Martha and Clark were looming over him. 

"Umm," Martha said in an uncertain voice, "Do you want to come over for dinner? Clark seems to have an attachment to you..." 

"Sure, if you want me to, but I have to call my parents first." 

"Sure." 

Martha then gave Clark a confused look. 

* * *

Jonathan had welcomed Lex with much warmth, they thought it was nice that Clark had a new friend and that there was someone to fill in the fourth seat at the dinner table. They ate and talked, mostly about how Lex liked Smallville and some background on him. After dinner, Lex and Clark sat in front of the fireplace in the living room as Lex tried to teach Clark how to talk. 

However, much to Lex's dismay, Clark just looked at him with bright blue innocent eyes that didn't seem to comprehend what Lex was telling him. Finally, it got late and Lex had to go home. As Lex walked to the door, Clark called out, "Bye Alex! Dinner here tomorrow?" 

Lex's jaw dropped, "What? you can talk?!" 

Clark giggled, "Lex funnie! Come here tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Bye Bye!" Clark enthusiastically waved. 

"Bye...." 

* * *

When Lex reached home, the house was dark, it was creepy and scary. Lex silently stepped into the front door. As his foot touched the floor of the hallway, the interior of the house lit up with candle. His family cried out, "Surprise!" 

Lex stood there shocked, "wha?..." 

"Come here Lex," his foster mother said. "It is time for you to learn and receive your abilities." 

"Abilities?" 

"Yes, you have lots of potential. You have psychic abilities, your training of how to master them will begin from today. We think you are ready." 

The information wasn't quite sinking in, but Lex agreed anyway, "Okay... Wait a minute, psychic abilities? doesn't that just exist in sci-fi stories?" 

Lex's adopted family looked at each other and grinned. 

* * *

(nine years later...) 

Clark and Lex soon became best friend. Clark never got rid of the habit to call Lex, Alex. The name stuck, for some reason, and soon he was no longer called Lex , he was Alex. Alex went over to Clarks house almost every day to do homework and to help Clark with his homework, he had even helped Clark skip a grade, thanks to his daily attempts to teach Clark how to speak back when they first met (Later, Alex learned that because he had taught Clark to speak in such a short time, Clark's parents changed Clark's age. So now he and Alex were only 4 years apart). As Alex went through high school, he finally realized his feelings for Clark went far beyond that of brotherly love. 

When Alex had begun dating girls in high school, not that there were very many, he'd always tell Clark about it. Alex then learned that: Clark, was sweet was he was, had a very evil jealous streak. Clark would sabotage his dates with girls, find ways to make the girl hate Alex, he even went as far as to pay a guy to sleep with Alex's girlfriend at the time they were dating. So Alex never had a girlfriend for over two months, and eventually the girls interested in him ran out. Clark was extremely happy at this. Alex had Clark figured out by the second to his last girlfriend that dumped him. Finally, when Alex broke up with his last girlfriend, he confronted Clark. The night ended in Alex holding a crying and guilty Clark and both of them falling asleep together in Clark's bed. Weeks later, both had announce to Clark's parents that they were dating each other. Since Alex had grown up with Clark, both Martha and Jonathan were neither surprised and nor did they object to their son's relationship with Alex. Jonathan had only reminded them that the age of consent was 16 in Kansas that they he trusted them to follow the law. They did and until now, both Clark and Alex only kissed and touched each other. 

Over the last nine years Alex also developed his powers, it was very difficult at first and he needed talismans and energy pendants to help access his psychic abilities. Eventually, he completely stopped needing the help of focusing tools to harness and control his powers. Alex had already far surpassed his siblings, but his foster parents were still more powerful than he was, but only by experience. Even though his foster parents were fairly strong, but they had already reached their limit. Alex improved rapidly and when his foster parents kept saying he was special, he finally realized at age 15: they meant that his powers were endless. Being psychic definitely had it's advantages, he could conjure anything he wanted, be anything he wanted, do anything he wants and get away with it. But his foster parents had hammered into Alex, the responsibility that came with his powers. 

Today was the anniversary of his new beginning, Alex sighed as nostalgic thoughts ran through his head. Today, nine years ago, he was so confused, lost and alone. But, by the end of that day he was accepted, by his family and he found someone that would love him forever. That day Lex Luthor had died and Alex MoonFyre was born. 

"Thank god today is Saturday," Alex mumbled to himself. "I wonder what Clark is doing..." 

He gave a impish smirk, disappeared from his room and reappeared on the other side of the Kent's Barn 

As Alex began to head toward the Kent's main house, he stopped. He heard yelling from within the barn and eavesdropped in on Clark arguing with his dad. 

"Dad!" Clark cried indignantly, "Why can't I join the Baseball team?!" 

"You know why Clark, you aren't human, you're too strong and it's a very high possibility that you'll hurt someone." 

"I won't, I'll be careful!" 

"I'm not so sure. What if you get mad and your judgment is blinded? You can kill someone without any effort at all, since you're inhumanly strong! And what if you want to show off and you expose your super strength. We'll have scientists ramming our door down and taking you away to be dissected! I'm doing this for you own good." 

"Well, you never gave me a chance, how would you know what I would do?" Yelled Clark. 

"No Baseball team and that's final." 

Clark angrily stomped away from his father and found a bewildered Alex standing at the entrance to the barn. 

"Alex!.... Oh my god.... what did you hear?" 

Alex looked at Clark's eye that were full of fear, he walked up to Clark and put his arms around him. "I heard parts... but you can tell me the rest when you're up to it." 

Jonathan's voice came from within the barn, "We trust you Alex, please don't..." 

"I wont tell a soul." 

Clark's voice was soft and somewhat small now, unlike earlier. "Dad? Can we tell Alex, you said you trust him. Can we tell him everything?" 

Jonathan hesitated, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and stood there contemplating. 

"I think we should tell Alex," said Martha. Martha was now also standing at the entrance of the barn behind Alex and Clark. 

Jonathan looked at his wife and then nodded. "Alright." 

Jonathan led everyone up to the storm cellar. He slowly removed the lid to the long box in the back of the cellar to reveal a spaceship. 

"I'm sorry," whispered Clark. "I know how you lost your hair and your dad, It's all my fault, I shouldn't have co..." 

Alex lightly shook Clark, "Don't ever say that, god... if you had never come. I wouldn't have you, and if I grew up under my father's wing, god knows what kind of monster I would have become. I know what my father was like, I'm glad I didn't grow up a Luthor. What has happened and the present is all the matters to me." 

Clark gave Alex a soft and warm smile that sent tingles through his body. 

"By the way," Alex said. "Since you guys and Clark trust me enough to tell me your secret, I think I should tell you mine. Any way, I've been wanting to tell you guys my secret for the last nine years 

They looked at the spaceship some more and then left the storm cellar to have some lunch. 

After lunch was over Alex and the Kents went into the living room. Alex was carrying a deck of card. Silently he sat in the middle of the living room and placed the poker cards in front of him. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but suddenly one of the card began to levitate slowly, then the others followed. Until there was a organized chain of card flying through the air around Alex. The Kents gaped at the sight. Clark looked the funniest, which caused Alex to laugh and then the cards ceased to fly and fluttered onto the ground. 

* * *

(an additional three years later.... right before Alex falls into the main stream 'Smallville' world) 

Alex smiled as he shifted back into the airplane seat, as horridly uncomfortable as the plane ride was, knowing that he would see Clark, his family and the Kents cancelled out the discomfort. Alex's was going back to Smallville for the summer. When college at MIT started once again, the next semester he would be moving into another apartment with new roommates, since his old apartment was being torn down to become a new science building. 

In one hand Alex was holding onto his hard-case and heavy luggage that had a guitar inside, he had decided to learn how to play the guitar since Clark loved to hear him sing while playing it. And under his seat he stuffed his duffel bag of everything that he owned of value. 

As Alex slowly drifted to sleep, he was suddenly jerked awake. The people on the plane were panicked and so was the pilot that was trying to calm the passengers down to no avail. Alex looked out the window and noticed to wing shaking in an very unstable way, the wing looked funny, unbalanced. Suddenly Alex realized the wing was missing an engine. Within seconds the plane broke in half, before Alex flew out of the plane he grabbed onto his belongings. Then he was falling quickly, Alex concentrated hard and prayed at the same time. Seconds before he hit the ground, the world around him gave off a white light and he felt his body being sucked through fabrics of space... 

* * *

(Current timeline...) 

As Lex yelled out the last of his sentence, a person from the other side of the portal screamed as he was pulled into the room from the other side of the substance. The person collapsed into the ground unconscious. 

The stranger wore a worn black sweatshirt with the hood up, covering most of his head. His pants were loose khakis cargo pants and he also had a pair of Vans on. In one hand he gripped the handle to a huge duffel bag and in the other hand he was holding onto the strap to the hard guitar case that was swung over his shoulder. He was sprawled out sideways and so no one could see his face hidden under the hood. 

Clark rushed over to the stranger's side to see if he was okay. Lex slowly followed Clark and hesitantly approached the limp person, for all he knew it could be anyone: a killer or .... or just a normal person. Clark reached out to the person's shoulder and flipped him onto his back, so they could see his face. 

Clark jumped and gasped in surprise. Lionel's and Jonathan's eyes widened in an expression that could pass for horror. Martha put her hand up to cover her mouth and she gasped. Lex's brows furrowed in a troubled expression. Finally Lex said out loud, "What the hell?!" 

The unconscious stranger was Lex... 

* * *

"He's unconscious," observed Clark 

Hamilton was visibly shaking now, what had he done, there was now two Lex Luthors to wreak havoc on this world, and it was all his fault. 

Jonathan looked at the Lex lookalike with disdain, "...alright, lets get him off the ground and onto a bed of some sort.." 

Clark nodded and picked unconscious Lex, but as he did this the Lex look alike stirred and slowly woke up. 

"Wha?... Where am I?" Asked the look alike. 

"You're in STAR labs." replied Dr. Hamilton. 

They were silent for a second until Lionel interrupted, "Look Lex, I haven't got all day, so why don't you stay with my son or perhaps the Kents or Dr. Hamilton and we'll sort this out when I'm not so busy." 

The Lex look alike didn't respond and he gave Lionel a strange look. 

Lionel grew impatient. 

"Lex Luthor! Did you hear what I said?" 

Instead the look alike responded, "You look familiar....like my father.... but he's dead." 

Lionel was in too much of a hurry to deal with the stranger's delusion. "Well, your name is Lex Luthor isn't it?!" 

"No, my name is Alex MoonFyre. I use to call myself Lex when I was nine, but it got changed to Alex and I was adopted after my father was killed so my last name is MoonFyre." 

"Whatever!" Lionel yelled out. "I'm leaving, if your situation isn't dealt with by my son, I'll be back in two weeks." 

Lionel strode out of STAR labs without looking behind. 

* * *

Jonathan was giving Alex weird, unfriendly looks and Clark had finally put Alex down. Alex walked by the machine that brought him here, to pick up his belongings. Finally Alex broke the silence, "So who do I stay with?" 

Lex finally spoke up, "You're not staying with me, I'm busy enough as it is". Alex had acknowledged Lex's presence ever since he woke up, it was too weird to him, but he had finally accepted the fact that he was no longer in his home world. He could sense that this Lex was just as caustic and vicious as his father, so he decided not to approach him. 

Dr. Hamilton couldn't take him in either since he had so many experiments around the house that, if Alex were to live there, it would be dangerous for the both of them. Alex accepted his answer. Alex had expected Kents would take him in without a doubt, but he was wrong. 

Clark , always the kind hearted one, spoke up and offered first, "He can stay with us!" 

Jonathan glared at Alex spitefully, "Are you out of your mind son?" 

"Why not? We have an extra room!" 

"I don't.." 

Martha cut off Jonathan's objection with a tight squeeze on his arm. "I guess he can stay with us, after all Mr. Luthor and Dr. Hamilton can't take him in, he has nowhere to go." 

Alex's heart plunged, apparently the Jonathan here hated him. "No, It's okay Mrs. Kent. Maybe I can go to a motel or conjure a house.. or something." 

Martha repeated her offer firmly this time, "No, you are going to stay with us and that's final, aren't I right dear?" Martha glanced at Jonathan. Finally Jonathan caved, "yes... Martha." 


End file.
